


You Read?

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And the team finds out, Gen, Happy birthday SemiSemi!, Platonic Relationships, Semi is a bookworm, Shiratorizawa, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: So the third years learn that Semi likes to read.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	You Read?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to best boi!!

“Okay, who took good history notes this week?”   


“I did. Reon, do you have your science notes?”

“I do.” 

Being offered a sports scholarship to Shiratorizawa was how most of the students got into the school’s programs; showing that they had the skills and talents to get admitted. However, that didn’t mean they could slack off on their schooling. And to prevent any of his players from falling too behind, Coach Washijou made all the players get together with their fellow year playmates to study together. This was their time to catch up on notes, homework and assignments they had missed due to their intense training.

And it was working well, they’d all been managing to keep up with their school work and get good grades (or at least passing grades to stay on the team). Coach Washijou had proclaimed Wednesdays their study days, which meant it was the only day he allowed for practice to end sooner. This gave them plenty of time to catch up on their work from the past few days. 

The third years always studied after dinner and would meet up in one of their rooms, tonights being Semi’s dorm. The four of them were sitting on the ground, around a little table that Reon had brought over and the other two sat on Semi’s bed as they all were concentrating. Copying notes, making flashcards for upcoming quizzes and finishing assignments.

“Does anyone have the literature notes?” Ushijima asked, looking up as he finished his history notes.

“I do. Let me grab them,” Semi said, getting up from his spot and going over to his desk. 

“You actually took notes, SemiSemi?” Tendou asked with a puzzled look. He had no idea that Semi even KNEW how to take notes, he’d never seen any of his notes before.

“For your information Satori, I do take notes. A lot of them just aren’t good,” Semi sent a glare back.

“Sooo these notes are bad too?” Tendou tilted his head to the side.

“No actually,” Semi answered as he sat down, handing them over to their captain. “These are my best notes.”

“Sure they are.”

Ushijima accepted the notes and quickly looked over them. 

“Eita, your notes are very detailed,” The captain said, flipping through all the notes. And there wee A LOT of notes. “Very detailed.”

“Told you,” Semi smirked at Tendou.

“Are they really, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou didn’t believe this for one second, Ushijima had to be lying. 

Tendou had to see this.

The middle blocker was given the notes and to his surprise, Semi’s notes were VERY detailed. There were vocabulary words written on the side with their definition, the theme of the current story they were reading, examples of OTHER stories with the same themes, a summary of the story and information about the characters and if they represented anything (which they all did). THEN there were summaries from each chapter and if anything significant happened in that chapter, plus there were highlights in the summaries for some reason...

“What the hell, Eita?! Since when did you get smart?!” Tendou exclaimed after looking over all the notes, there had to be ten or more pages of notes. The other third years that hadn’t been paying attention NOW looked over because of the commotion as Semi took his notes back and returned them to Ushijima.

“For your information Satori, I have always enjoyed literature. It’s been my favorite class since middle school and I have always had the highest grade in it,” Semi informed him. 

“And we’re just finding this out whyyyyy?” Tendou asked, he could have had some killer notes for the past few years.

“Because no one ever asked for literature or you just went to Reon for them.” 

“He has a point, Satori,” Reon responded as him and Yamagata looked over the notes. “Wow Eita, you really went all out.”

“Damn Eita, you even did character studies of everyone? Geez,” Yamagata said, amazed by just how detailed these notes were. 

“Eita,” Jin started. “Did you buy the book?” 

Everyone turned around to see Jin hold the book they just happened to be reading. There looked to be sticky notes poking out of the book and what looked to be a bookmark. Everyone around the table then turned back to face Semi.

“Yeah that’s mine. I wanted to get ahead of the class,” Semi answered. “It’s getting really good.”

“But it’s a boring story!” Exclaimed both, Tendou and Yamagata. 

“That’s because there’s no action scene in it, Hayato,” Reon commented.

“It’s an interesting story and there’s a lot to learn about it if you really look deep into it. It’s just like with your mangas, Satori,” Semi added.

“Yeah, but manga is WAY more entertaining and way cooler than this. This puts me to sleep!” 

“Maybe if you actually gave it a chance, you would find that it’s just as entertaining.”

While the two friends went back and forth, a knock at the door interrupted their little bicker. Everyone gave a puzzled look while Semi went to open the door. 

“Ah Goshiki, here for the book?”

“Yes! Thank you for letting me borrow your notes and copy, Semi-senpai! I appreciate it!” Goshiki responded excitedly. 

“No problem. Anything to help my favorite kohai,” Semi responded as he went over to his bed. “Excuse me.” 

Semi lifted Yamagata’s legs above him as he went under his bed. Everyone looked at one another while looking at Semi as he dug something from under his bed.

“Goshiki-kun! My favorite kohai!” Tendou exclaimed, making the first year beam even brighter. “How’s studying coming along?”

“Very well! Semi-senpai has been helping me out with all my literature work. Takuya-sensei recommended that I look over his notes for our upcoming exam because Semi-senpai has some of the best notes he’s seen.” Goshiki said as Semi came back up from under his bed with a book and a large binder in hand. 

“Okay, Goshiki. Here’s the book,” Semi said, holding out the book while flipping through the binder. 

“Thank you!” 

“And here are the notes. Make sure you bring them back to me, okay?” Semi made sure as he held the notes out to the first year.

“Of course, senpai! I’ll bring them right back after I finish copying them! I’ll make sure nothing happens to them!” Goshiki said with a confident nod. Semi gave a nod and handed him the notes.

“Good luck on your exam!” Semi called out as Goshiki left the room. 

“GOD DAMN EITA! YOU HAVE A WHOLE LIBRARY UNDER HERE!” Called Yamagata as him and Tendou looked under Semi’s bed.

“How many books do you have under here???” Tendou asked, astounded by the amount of books that were under the pinch server’s bed.

“Uhhh...I think about fifty-three maybe?” Semi answered, tapping his chin as he thought about that answer. “But that doesn’t count the books in my drawer next to my bed or all the books in my closet. So I think about...close to seventy-five?” 

Everyone, including Ushijima, snapped their heads over to the pinch server with a stunned expression. They never expected Semi to be the type of person who liked to read. He was so focused on volleyball and training to be a better pinch server, how did he have time for another hobby?

“Eita, I’m going to be honest. I didn’t expect you to be the reader type,” Reon admitted. 

Semi chuckled, “It’s okay, I get that a lot when someone finds out. My mom likes to call me her little bookworm.”

“How long have you been reading?” Ushijima curiously asked.

“I’m not sure to be honest. I don’t remember what age I started, but I know I was rather little,” Semi answered as he sat back down. “Maybe I was four? But I could have been five too.”

“Eita, I hope you don’t take this as an insult, but I’m shocked that you read for fun.” Jin honestly said.

“If it was an insult, it would have come from Satori.”

“I don’t even think I could think of an insult, I’m still trying to get over the shock that you have so many books!” Tendou admitted, still trying to process the whole situation.

“You should see the books I have at home. I have WAY more!” 

Tendou’s mouth dropped open, but was properly closed again by Reon.

“Don’t want any flies to fly in there, Satori.” The wing spiker chuckled.

“Eita! Why have you NOT told us about this part of your life?!” Tendou exclaimed. “I thought we were best friends?!”

“You never asked if I did anything else besides volleyball,” Semi answered with a deadpan expression.

“STILL!”

“What are you currently reading, Eita?” Ushijima asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” The pinch server happily answered as he stood back up and walked to the nightstand. He opened it up and Jin saw him pull out a pretty thick book. And the bookmark told him he’s halfway through.

“So I’m reading this book called  _ The Lion Clan _ and it’s about these six queens who are these complete badasses. Anyway, they’re brought together to form this powerful team because they are the six chosen disciples of the first ruler of this land, who was called the Lion.” Semi started to explain.

And this went on for forty-five minutes with him explaining what the plot was so far and who each of the characters were. None of the third years had EVER seen Semi this passionate about something that wasn’t volleyball. But Reon seemed interested as he listened very intently as Semi explained.

“Eita when you’re finished with that book, could I borrow it?” Reon asked after he finished explaining.

“Yeah, sure! I’m about halfway finished, but it shouldn’t take me much longer,” Semi agreed as he opened the book. Tendou’s eyes just about came out of his head when he saw Semi at page 460 something.

“Halfway?! How many pages is that??”

“Like...nine hundred something.”

At that moment, Tendou felt his soul leave his body.

“I’ve read books that have over a thousand pages, one almost had two thousand.”

Oh and just went the middle blocker thought his soul is coming back, it skyrocketed up!

“TWO THOUSAND PAGES?!”

“SHHHHHHH!!” Came all the third years.

“Satori! Other people are trying to study.” Jin hissed.

“Still! Who in their right mind would read a book that’s almost two thousand pages?” Tendou asked, he was still trying to wrap his head around this. 

“Me.” Semi answered with a shrug.

“Clearly.”

“I’m interested to hear about your favorite books one day, Eita,” Ushijima said.

“Oh I have it here with me,” Semi went over to his closest and pulled out three books. “This is the Gems of Champion Sins series and the fourth and ugh, final book is coming out next year.”

Semi paused for a moment, “Okay, this is more of my favorite series, I love this series so much. But for favorite books, I read a lot of classics. I just ordered Pride and Prejudice after Takuya-sensei recommended it.”

“Takuya-sensei recommended you a book?” Came Yamagata.

“Yeah, Takuya-sensei gave me a whole list of classics,” Semi said, reaching over to his desk and pulling out the list from one of the drawers. A VERY long list. “Both eastern and western classics are on here.”

“Eita, you’re going to have to recommend me some books. I’ve been needing to read something new lately.” Reon insitied.

“Of course! The first one I’ll recommend is the Gems of Champion Sins series, because Reon,” Semi leaned over the top of the books. “I fucking love this series so much and need someone else to talk to about this series.”

“What is it about-”

“We’ll be here for two hours if SemiSemi explains that,” Tendou commented.

“Two hours for the whole series?” Semi laughed (with a snort in there). “Satori, two hours would only cover the first two books. It would take another hour and then half an hour explaining what the fourth book will be about.” 

“...Reon I swear if you insist he explain, I will scream.”

“Alright, alright I won’t ask.” Reon shook his hands.

“Okay because we have to get back to studying, I’ll just show you the synopsis.” Semi said while pulling out his phone.

“Finally. I don’t think I’ve ever been excited about going back to studying-”

There was another knock on the door.

“Watch that be the resident assistant tell us to quiet down,” Jin guessed as Semi went to open the door.

“You mean Satori to shut up?” 

“Listen, I was shocked-”

“Ah Coach Saito, what’s up.” Semi greeted their coach.

“I’m just returning the book Washijou-san had borrowed. He told me to tell you he enjoyed it very much,” Coach Saito said as he handed Semi a book to him.

“Oh good! I’ll have to ask him what he thought about it tomorrow,” Semi said as he accepted the book back. 

“I’m sure he’ll have something to say. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning,” The coached waved to the other third years before leaving. Semi closed the door and saw them staring at him.

“What? Coach ran into my grandma and she said I knew a lot of good book recommendations and he asked me.” 

“...So about those literature notes?” Tendou asked as he pulled his notebook out. 

“Now this is something more shocking than learning Eita reads. It’s Satori wanting to get back to work,” Yamagata laughed as the third years got back to work.

“Hey Jin, can you hand me my book? I want to get ahead and take notes for the next four chapters,” Semi asked. 

They all settled back into working on their school work, mumbling to themselves or each other. Tendou looked up from copying the history notes to watch Semi as he read. The pinch server was leaned against his desk, knees drawn up to his chest and looked like he had already escaped into the story. He looked so relaxed, just like when he was on the court and about to serve. Just moments before he’d jump, he’d clear his mind and take slow breaths. His face would relax and he forgot the world around him. As Semi was reading now, he didn’t notice Tendou staring at him. Or notice Ushijima and Yamagata beginning to quiz each other.

Semi was lost in the world that the story was taking place in. 

“Can we give SemiSemi a new nickname?” Tendou asked, turning to Reon.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, bookworm Semi is the best
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
